


Family Talk

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cami never dies, F/M, mentioned hayley/elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Hope Mikealson is mostly level headed... until she's not. Cami should have expected this from her step daughter, considering she's Klaus' daughter, really.





	Family Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for azartti who requested Cami/Klaus "dealing with children". so. Happy AU in which Cami doesn't die. Or dies and comes again. ANYWAY. HAPPY ORIGINALS AU. Because my heart deserved it.

In something that Hayley insists doesn't come from her and _everyone_ can simply agree that does not come from Klaus, Hope grows into a relatively level headed teenager: a bright, happy, smart, charming young woman who is, yes, a little bit spoiled, but considering she has two doting parents (plus the stepparents) plus several loving aunts and uncles, plus friends and adoptive relatives-- it's really quite amazing that it's not worse.

And even with all that, it's it's not very often that they've had to deal with teenage drama, which, Cami supposes, once Hope turned fifteen, was due to happen sooner rather than later. Even so, she's still a little surprised when Hope storms into the living room, never more similar to Klaus than when she's angry, and right behind her, Klaus, both of them red in the face.  
"You had no right!"

"I am your father, I have every right to protect my daughter--"

"There was no 'protecting' needed! It was a kiss!"

"His hands were under your--!"

"It was none of your business!" Hope screams and the windows rattle. 

"Okay!" Cami interrupts, putting her laptop down, moving to stand between her husband and her step daughter before the windows crash all over them _again_. "Obviously this is a sensitive topic but--"

"He threw Adam off the stairs!" Hope yells, turning to look at her, pointing at Klaus with her finger. "If he wasn't a werewolf, dad could have killed him!"

"There is no 'could' involved, I am going to tear that mutt limb by limb for daring to--"

"OKAY!" Cami interrupts again, a hand up to stop Klaus from saying anything else, giving him a look, before turning towards Hope. "Honey, why don't you let me talk to your dad for a minute? You should call Hayley to let her know everything's fine."

Hope glares a little more towards Klaus but she nods at her, stomping out of the living room towards her room, and she wouldn't even need her vampire hearing to hear the way her door slams shut. Cami stands in front of Klaus before he can follow her, a hand against his chest.

"Really? Throwing teenagers? We talked about this."

"We talked about proper courting! Not this-- this--!"

"Teenagers making out and coping a very consensual feel for what I hear? Wow. How very dare." Cami deadpans.

Klaus levels her with a glare and a raised finger. "I do not appreciate the sarcasm, Camille."

"Well, that's all you're getting. Plus me rolling my eyes _real_ hard at your sexism and chauvinist behaviour that is not your best look, by the way." Cami ignores his glare, then tiptoes a bit to kiss his cheek. "Okay, now, you shoo."

"Shoo? I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes, you are. I'm going to talk to my step daughter to convince her that her dad i mostly NOT stuck in the Dark Ages but merely being a Dad, while you are going to go and take a long, long walk to calm down, and maybe you should consider bribes in the form of sweets for when come back." Then, her expression goes softer and she takes Klaus' hand, pushing a little, gently, until Klaus allows her fingers to intertwine with his. "Klaus. She's was never going to be a little girl forever. And dating, if she chooses to? Is part of that."

She would very much like to point that Klaus is pouting, but she'll save that for later, when he's not angry and upset that his baby girl isn't, really, a baby anymore, and that she has chosen to allow more men into her life than just her dad. Instead she moves to kiss him again and Klaus leans a little against her.

"Go, take a walk, I'll calm her down and then we can ask her about this guy and then I'll ask Hayley more about him. Then you and Elijah can fret while you still won't be allowed to hurt him if he's a good guy."

"You're so certain he will be one."

Cami shrugs at that.

"If he's not, he's dealing with two vampires and two hybrids and hurting our girl will be his worst mistake."

For all that Klaus has grown, Cami supposes that ten years of relative peace aren't enough to take away the happiness that the promise of pain upon those who'd hurt his loved ones brings to him. But her husband smiles at that and he squeezes her hand gently, leaning to kiss her softly and then speaking against her lips.

"Fine. Have your girl talk. Then we'll have our family talk."

Cami rolls her eyes at him as she pushes him away, but her heart feels warm and peaceful as Klaus smiles at her before walking out of the door.


End file.
